


Soulmates

by Ignithrowaway



Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Best Friends, Falling In Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignithrowaway/pseuds/Ignithrowaway
Summary: Gon and Killua ponder soulmates, separately and together.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This talks very generally on porn(nothing specific) and some sex shit, but nothing explicit as in no I didn’t write a sex scene of any kind. It’s implied it happened, but I don’t write it.

Killua had heard of soulmates before. Supposedly they were people who were meant to meet and be together, whether that was as best friends or as romantic partners depended on the people, apparently. He wasn’t much for this kind of stuff, so he never thought about it. Not until Alluka and Nanika had brought it up.

“Big brother, do you think soulmates are real?” Alluka began.

“Have you found your soulmate yet, Killua?” Nanika had added. Both twins were 14 years old and very obsessed with the idea of romance at current. This, predictably, ended up with them trying to get their 16 year old brother to get together with someone. Killua didn’t mind though, they never went beyond pointing someone out in the mall. Killua had never given romance much thought. He had his best friend, Gon, right beside him, there was no point in thinking of romance when he was perfectly content with how things were.

“No, I don’t believe in soulmates. So I don’t think I’ll ever meet mine.” Killua had said, and he meant it.

“Killua, who would be your soulmate out of the people you already know, if any of them?” Nanika’s follow up surprised him. Who would be his soulmate? He felt like there was only one answer.

“Gon. They can be best friends, right?” Alluka and Nanika giggled, they should’ve known.

It wasn’t until a week later, while over at Gon’s house on a Friday that Killua had suddenly revisited the topic on his own. Soulmates were one of those things people brought up when they met someone they just clicked with. Someone that they got along with so well that it seemingly defied randomness. Like it was on purpose. Gon had gotten up to pee after losing another round of Street Fighter II, the only one Killua would play. When Killua watched Gon get up from the bed they sat on, and walk out the door, Killua knew he was right in who his soulmate would be. It would always be Gon.

  
  
  
  


Gon hadn’t heard of soulmates until his forced date with Palm.

She had made a bet with him that she could do more pushups than him. Gon, always one to take on a challenge, accepted. Killua knew Palm though, they were decent friends, and he told Gon that she could probably do more than him. Gon didn’t listen. Killua could do 300 push ups with no breaks anyway, his highest being 431 with no breaks, Gon could do 278 at his highest, and both were very impressive numbers. How was he supposed to know she could go over 300?

After losing, he accepted his fate. He wouldn’t ever go back on his word, no matter how badly he wanted to. If he’d won, he would’ve gotten 300 dollars and Palm would’ve kept up her end of the bet, so he would too. Not like he had to pay for them both anyway. Just himself.

While eating at the Mexican restaurant Palm had decided on beforehand, she had asked Gon a strange question “do you believe in soulmates?”

Gon didn’t know what that meant.

“What’re soulmates?”

“Soulmates are two people who’re destined to be together. Like people who will always meet no matter what. Their souls are bound together by a powerful bond. Do you believe in them?” Gon looked at Palm, chin in his right hand, and then looked at his food, just crumbs now, then off to the right to the trees around the restaurant. “Maybe someone special?” Palm goaded, clearly she wanted him to say it was her. At least that was what Gon thought

“Killua.” Gon supplied. He had barely thought about it in retrospect. Took 3 seconds to process what a soulmate meant and then he answered immediately.

“Killua? Oh.. I got ya. Soulmates can be platonic too.” Gon hadn’t realized that was an option. But he didn’t think it wasn’t one either. Gon thought about his best friend. He was out with his sisters today. He wondered if Killua knew what soulmates were.

That Friday, when he and Killua had been playing Street Fighter II, Gon had needed to pee. While in the bathroom, he found himself wondering if Killua would call him his soulmate. The thought of them calling each other that made Gon a little giddy. He should ask when he gets back.

Gon never asked. Not because he was scared, but because when he walked in, his heart stuttered at his best friend for the first time. He looked amazing laying on the bed looking at his phone. And when Killua noticed Gon, he looked over with a toothy smile. Gon’s eyes shot to Killua’s mouth immediately, then back to his eyes. Gon didn’t know why that had happened.

  
  
  
  


  
  


Killua didn’t expect the shot of happiness he got that Friday when Gon had come back from peeing. He didn’t know why his heart had suddenly started picking up pace, but he did know the only plausible explanation was it had something to do with Gon.

It had been a few days since then. Now Killua and Gon were walking home. Killua and Gon had always walked home together since they met when they were 11. It was a common occurrence now, and they never wanted to change that. They’d talk, maybe just walk in a nice silence as they just enjoyed being together. It was never something either wanted to end.

Today though, Killua had a sudden question he wanted to ask.

He had been thinking of romance and the like more because of his sisters, especially after the soulmate topic had been brought up. Killua had asked himself what his preference was, and he landed on he wanted someone who loved him and who he loved. He wasn’t too concerned with boy or girl. He hadn’t had a crush on anyone so he didn’t care to make a call. Though basing off his newfound porn preference, you’d say he favors men. Though not by much. Now Killua was curious about Gon’s sexuality.

Sure, Gon may not know, but Killua was expecting that answer. He didn’t expect what he did get.

“Hmm, I think I’m gay.” Gon had said. At first, Killua was a little surprised. He would’ve thought Gon were straight based on the amount of dates he’d said he’d been on before meeting Killua. And the recent one with Palm, though he supposed that was more forced.

“You just watch gay porn?” Killua was getting into sensitive topics, but hey, he and Gon were close. Nothing Gon could say would change that.

“Yeah, but I like straight porn too. I’m mostly just judging it off the dates I’ve had. Actually that doesn’t make sense since I’ve never dated a guy a girl that I’ve been interested in. Maybe I’m bi.”

“Gon, it’s not about dates. It’s about what you find sexually appealing. Dates are for getting to know people you think you’d be romantically interested in.” How did this idiot get dates? He barely knew what they were for!

“What about you, Killua? I think I’m bi, what about you?” Killua had expected to get the question turned around on him, so he had his answer prepared.

“I think I’m bi too. Probably leaning towards men, judging by the porn I watch.” Gon had looked at him a little wide eyed. They were still a while from Gon’s house, walking on the sidewalk to Gon’s house every day was always nice. The neighborhoods lined the way nicely. They were currently between neighborhoods at a store line before the neighborhood Gon lived at began. Killua noticed Gon’s wide eyes and asked “Was that surprising?”

Gon had blushed right after, Killua didn’t know why. Sure, he blushed when Gon was being embarrassing, like calling him his best friend in the whole world, but what had Killua said to cause the blush? Did he call him out on something? It must’ve had something to do with Gon going wide eyed.

“I guess I hadn’t expected us both to be bi.” Gon supplied. Did Gon expect him to be straight or gay? Now he wanted to know.

“What did you expect?” Killua’s tone held no anger or annoyance. Just genuine curiosity. Just like Gon.

“I guess… straight? I’m not too sure, I hadn’t thought on it. You’ve never been on a date, so I didn’t know what to expect.” He shrugged. Gon was always honest unless he had a reason to not be, and he wasn’t good at lying, so Killua trusted what his best friend said. 

“Why’d you ask all this anyway?” Now it was Gon’s turn to be genuinely curious.

“Alluka and Nanika are at that phase where they’re obsessed with anything romantic, and they asked me. I didn’t bring up the porn, but I told them I thought I was bi. Got me wondering about you.” Killua preferred being honest with Gon, so he decided to do just that.

“Ok” Gon then changed the topic to the English test the next day in order to break the newfound silence.

He doesn’t know why, but he was relieved Gon said bi.

  
  
  
  
  


Gon had been thinking about Killua even more than usual. He wasn’t sure why, but the image of Killua had been more and more insistent in his mind. His face, hands, nose, eyes, lips, smile, Gon found himself thinking of Killua more now.

Gon had thought of soulmates again too. On Wednesday, he decided to read some stuff on them on his phone while in his math class, the only class he and Killua don’t share. It was sad he couldn’t be in advanced math, but a perk was Killua was always ahead and could help Gon out with everything. Plus he had just finished the quiz, so he wouldn’t be missing any material.

Apparently soulmates could be romantic and platonic, and could start as one and turn into the other. Though Gon had again realized, after he finished the Wikipedia article, that soulmates weren’t actually a scientifically proven thing. Neither were souls for that matter. Yet, Gon still quite liked the idea of himself and Killua calling each other their soulmates. He decided to bring it up to Killua.

However, just like last time, he had been unable to ask. Killua was talking to a girl after his class. Gon expected to go ignored if he was honest, but the moment Killua turned away from the girl and saw Gon, he ran to Gon.

“Hey, you excited for the science lab?” Killua had ignored the girl for Gon. Killua had chosen Gon and he couldn’t be happier. But he wanted to know who she was.

“Who was the girl you were with?” Gon blurted. He wanted to know right away.

“She’s just some girl in my math class, no big deal. I don’t plan to date her if that’s what you’re wondering, so if you want to, you should shoot your shot.” Gon got the answer he wanted, Killua had no intention of dating her whatsoever, and Gon felt lighter than he had in awhile. But now a different fear had begun to arise. While he and Killua grew up, would they grow farther with each other and closer to their romantic partners? Would he end up having someone else at number one instead of Killua? Would Gon no longer be Killua’s closest non-direct family member? Gon didn’t like the idea of replacing Killua with a new number one, nor did he want someone else to take his spot in Killua’s heart. He disliked both.

It wasn’t until he and Killua were trying to sleep in Gon’s bed that Saturday that Gon began to realize how much he wanted to prevent them growing closer to anyone else. He didn’t want to be closer to someone else that wasn’t Killua. He also didn’t want Killua to be super close to someone else that wasn’t Gon and his sisters. Gon wasn’t normally a jealous person. When Killua decided to be with his sisters, Gon had been fine with it, encouraging it sometimes. But there was something about Killua going off and growing closer with another person, closer than he was with Gon, that set off alarms. He didn’t like the idea of Killua being in a relationship, nor did he want to be in a relationship. Not if it meant being as close with someone as he was with Killua. He only wanted him and Killua to be this close with each other, and for nobody else to know them as well as they knew each other.

  
  
  
  


Killua had been asked more times than he can count if he were in a relationship by his sisters. And he always said the same thing. No.

This time, they asked about Gon.

He, Alluka, Nanika, and Gon had all gone to the movies that Saturday, since Killua and Gon had planned all of the weekend hanging out. His sisters had asked to go to the movies on Friday night, and he was too weak willed to deny them. So he ended up convincing Gon to spend a few hours at the movies, which didn’t take long. Not like he expected it to, they go to the movies all the time.

Before the movie, they asked Gon if he was seeing anyone. And to Killua’s relief, a relief he hadn’t expected to occur, Gon said no. Why he was relieved he didn’t know. Again.

During the movie, Killua had stolen way more glances towards Gon than he initially thought. At first, it was the normal glance and comment about the movie as always. But after the first wisecrack, he found himself on a quest to see Gon’s smile as he tried to hold in a loud laugh, to hear Gon’s giggles, to have Gon lean in with a wisecrack to match. It wasn’t until the movie ended that he had come to know that he had been looking more at his best friend than at the movie itself. It was also the most satisfying movie experience he could remember.

That night, while sleeping on Gon’s bed. He realized he wanted to keep doing more of that day. He wanted more of that time alone, more of that happiness. And when he asked Gon about the movies that night, while Gon was in seemingly deep thought, the resulting beam and ramble on how Gon really enjoyed the movies and Killua’s jokes made Killua feel lighter than before. And eased him into a deeper, better sleep than he’d had in a while.

  
  
  


Gon had finally asked Killua about soulmates.

Sure, it took 3 weeks from when he learned of them, but the fact he’d asked was all that mattered. Gon had decided to ask on the way to lunch that Tuesday and was finally able to accomplish doing so.

“If I had to consider whether anyone I’ve met would be my soulmate, I would say my soulmate would be you, Gon. We’re best friends, really close ones at that, so I’d say my soulmate would be you.” Gon got the answer he’d wanted, the answer he’d been craving, but hearing it now. He had wanted to be Killua’s soulmate, and he still did. But he feels like what Killua had said hadn’t been what he wanted.

And he didn’t know why.

  
  
  
  


When Gon had reciprocated and said Killua was his soulmate too, his best friend, Killua could see the bit of sadness behind Gon’s radiant smile. His normally uncrackable, beautiful smile. And Killua couldn’t help but feel the same. Feel his answer wasn’t what he wanted nor what Gon wanted, but he had no idea why. Why did he feel like that wasn’t right? Why did he think Gon felt the same? What was it?

It was at lunch that day where Killua had figured it out. The reason why he was so unsatisfied at the declaration of friendship. Gon and Killua always sat across from each other at the lunch table they sat at. This year, they both didn’t really have many friends in their lunch, so they sat alone together across from each other. It wasn’t that they couldn’t sit with the friends they had there, they all had come by and offered a seat to the two of them, but they both liked the shared solitude. And they both knew the other felt the same with just a glance.

Gon had been eating a vanilla pudding Killua had given him while Killua ate the chocolate. The pack had them both together so Killua gave Gon the vanilla. Gon preferred vanilla anyway, so it worked out. While eating, he had gotten a bit on his mouth. When Killua had spotted it, he stared for a bit at Gon’s lips. He hadn’t noticed how nice they looked before. How beautiful they were and how he wanted to swipe his fingers across them. He wanted to trace them with his finger tips, to feel them on his own lips until they were all he could taste.

With that thought, he became thoroughly embarrassed and proceeded to point out the food on Gon’s face. And from that point, when that exact stare had ended, that Tuesday lunch period, he knew he had fallen for his best friend. And he couldn’t get the image of Gon’s lips out of his head for 2 weeks.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gon had been admiring Killua for quite a while now. It had been 3 weeks since Palm had brought up soulmates. And Gon had realized why he had become so enamored with Killua, he was in love.

How he realized was quite silly, even to himself.

It was after Killua had washed his face in the restroom after lunch. The same day he asked Killua about soulmates. When Killua had lifted his face to dry the water off with the shirt he was still wearing, Gon couldn’t help but admire Killua’s lips. It was there he had the first clearly stated inclination of his recent feelings.

“I want to kiss him.” Gon had thought.

Gon knew his feelings for his best friend. These weird moments of stolen glances towards Killua. The long periods of staring while Killua and he were in class, the dissatisfied feeling after they called each other their best friend soulmate. Gon saw a hint of dissatisfaction in Killua’s eyes too. He’s known him for 5 years now and has been closer to Killua than anyone else. Hell, they could communicate without talking half the time. They could do it so well that when Gon looked at Killua during a test one time, Gon could tell the answer to the question he was on just with the way Killua had glanced at him. And he had gotten it right. When he had asked Killua about it later, he gave the answer of “I just knew. I don’t know… it felt like where you’d get stuck.” And when he asked about how he communicated the answer Killua had given probably the best answer, “How could you tell what I was telling you?” Gon didn’t have an answer then nor now. And he didn’t know how he could tell Killua felt the same way he did about the soulmate confirmation, but he knew it was true. And now he knew why. At least for himself. He was in love with Killua Zoldyck.

It wasn’t the most conventional way to realize you love someone, but it was Gon, so he wasn’t surprised that he learned his feelings in the disgusting high school restroom.

  
  
  
  
  


Killua didn’t expect to be asked out. He never felt like he was the most handsome or anything, so when two girls ask him out on the same Thursday, he’s a little more than surprised.

Gon had been with him both times. Gon didn't seem to mind the confessions, but Killua wishes he did. He knew he loved Gon now - he had figured it out what was now 3 weeks ago - but he knew Gon probably didn’t feel the same.

And that was fine for now. He’d confess in the future, get rejected, and move on, he’d decided. But right now he knows he can’t handle the rejection.

Gon had asked him to come over that Friday, though why Gon felt the need to ask him, he didn’t know. He always went over to Gon’s house on Friday, so the request from Gon followed by the confirmation from Killua felt a little weird. Gon hadn’t formally asked since they had first started walking home together. It had become as natural as going to school now, so this was a bit weird to Killua.

  
  
  
  


Gon had a plan. He had been making it for the past week after deliberating for 2 weeks. He was gonna ask Killua out that Friday. He had no back up plan.

When Killua and he arrived, Gon pulled his best friend upstairs into his room. He wanted to ask in private.

After shutting his door, he began. “Hey, Killua.”

“What’s up?”

“Wanna go out?”

Killua choked at that. Gon knew then and there that if Killua believed he was being honest, Killua would say yes.

“What do you mean ‘go out’? Like a—”

“A date, Killua. I mean do you wanna go on a date with me?” Gon loved the blush Killua soon sported. It gave him a satisfying feeling and now all he could think about was cupping those beautiful red cheeks and kissing Killua until they both couldn’t breathe and neither could feel their lips. And then to keep going.

“Like a romantic one?”

“What other types of dates are there Ki-llu-a? You can choose the restaurant if you want. We can even get dessert, and since I’m asking you out, I’ll pay!”

  
  
  
  


Killua enjoyed his first date with Gon. What he hadn’t expected was Gon driving them to the CVS and buying 4 completely different types of condoms and 3 different lubricants. Gon definitely wasn’t trying to be subtle.

While driving his 2004 Green Ford Expedition, Gon asked “Hey Killua, I know this is a little fast but, will you be my boyfriend?”

That wasn’t the question Killua had expected, but he knew the question he was expecting would probably be coming up after. “Gon, are you sure you want me?”

Killua couldn’t deny the happiness that exploded when Gon asked. But he was a little hesitant. It was their first date, after all. And his first date ever.

“Of course! Killua, I’ve known you for 5 years. The date we just had only confirmed that I really do want to be with you. You and your smile, your jokes, your snarky comments, your intelligence, your… well, your you-ness. Killua, I want us to be together. As boyfriends.” Killua couldn’t say no now. He got the answer he wanted.

  
  
  
  


Gon knew he was being more bold than he usually was when he stopped at the CVS.

Even he thought that was a little too bold afterwards. And with that, he decided to wait for their first time. No matter how badly he wanted it, they hadn’t even had their first kiss. Suddenly going to their first time was jumping the gun.

Gon knew Killua would be confused if he didn’t bring it up, so he decided to just clarify it so there’s no weird misunderstanding.

“I bought these for our first time.” Gon started as he parked his car into the driveway “but I only realized how strange it would be to have our first time so quickly after I got in the car.” Gon rubbed the nape of his neck and stuck out his tongue like he’s done since he was young. They both got out of the car, walking towards the garage. He doesn’t expect Killua’s kiss on the cheek once Gon grabs his hand when they’re side by side walking into the garage.

“Y’know, a lot of people have sex after first dates.” Gon looks at Killua with even wider eyes as they walk to Gon’s room, hand in hand. Gon can see it in Killua’s eyes and he knows they’re at least kissing for the first time today. And he knows that because right after Killua says that Gon steals the first kiss. It’s only until the tenth that Killua suggests they take this upstairs. Gon has the lube and condoms in his pocket. He then realizes he doesn’t know who’ll be using these tonight.

  
  
  
  


Killua and Gon decide that they’ll play Rock Paper Scissors to decide who tops and who bottoms.

They’re both nervous. Gon and Killua have both seen how to do it from the porn they’ve watched, but once they get undressed in Gon’s bed and have an incredible make out session, they realize, well Gon realizes, that they don’t know who does what.

Gon said he wants to top, but he also doesn’t want to rob Killua of topping if he wants to. And Killua honestly doesn’t know which he wants, so they end up in a weird, unsure stalemate.

The rules are simple, whoever wins gets to top.

Gon wins this round.

  
  
  
  


Gon can’t remember a more amazing night, and he also can’t remember a better reason to wake up than seeing his first and hopefully last boyfriend. Gon doesn’t want to ever go out with anyone else.

Looking at Killua, hair in a very different type of mess than normal, cheeks flushed, and arms wrapped around Gon’s torso as they cuddle, Gon can’t help but think that he wants this to be every night. He wants Killua and him cuddling every night. He wants to see Killua first thing in the morning and last thing at night. He wants his best boyfriend to be by his side. Gon presses a kiss into Killua’s hair. He finally knows the satisfying answer he was looking for.

  
  
  
  


Before finally drifting off, Killua takes one last look at his new boyfriend for the night. The only boyfriend he wants. Gon’s cheeks are red like his, his face clearly tired, and his eyes looking right at him. He knows he wants to see Gon all the time now. Every morning, every night, and as many moments in between. He wants Gon to be his boyfriend forever.

Killua snuggles up to Gon. This won’t be the last time he’s with Gon like this and he knows it.

  
  
  


Gon brings up soulmates to Killua.

Gon asks Killua who his soulmate is 6 months into their relationship. Killua responds that, just like when Gon first asked, it was Gon.

Gon asks Killua what type of soulmates they are.

“Both.” He answers. “We’re best friends AND we’re in love.”

Gon had come to the same conclusion.

  
  
  
  


10 years later, Gon brought it up again, and Killua gave the same answer.

“Both.” He had said again, “we talked about this before, Gon. Why would my answer change when we’re married at this point? That doesn’t make sense.”

“I was just curious if you still felt that way, no need to be mean.” Gon was a bit embarrassed, but he didn’t mind that.

“I’m not being mean, idiot. I’m just confused as to why you thought my answer would change.”

“I don’t know, things change over time.”

“Not everything.” Killua grabbed Gon's left hand in his right.

“I know. My feelings haven’t changed, after all.”

“Neither have mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this shit is pretty bare bones. I don’t feel like ever fleshing this stuff out beyond what it is, so I don’t. I’m basically just dumping whatever pops into my mind so it can leave my mind and I can think of better things, like literally anything else. Hope you got some enjoyment out of my mind dump.


End file.
